<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goodie... by DeathByFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072766">Goodie...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByFandoms/pseuds/DeathByFandoms'>DeathByFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GTRonpa [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Macro/Micro, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByFandoms/pseuds/DeathByFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For my Friend Ghost . Pre Game G/T. Tiny Kokichi btw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GTRonpa [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goodie...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi and Kokichi were having some troubles today. It all started when Shuichi decided to bring Kokichi to school. You see, Kokichi is not exactly.... normal sized. He is around 3 inches tall. He is what some would call a borrower. You see, Kokichi was living in Shuichi's walls before Shuichi had noticed. Then one day he was caught by Shuichi. Shuichi had proceeded to watch Danganronpa with him. To 'let him see despair' as he had told Kokichi. He ended up liking the show for the hope, but didn't tell Shuichi at first. Now here he is, going to school with a human. He does not feel good about this.</p><p> "Hey sweety how are you in there?" Shuichi asked Kokichi, who is in his pocket right now. Shuichi just put his hand over the pocket while asking as well, petting Kokichi through the pocket.</p><p> "I-it's okay I g-guess." Kokichi said uncertain as he is petted by Shuichi. Kokichi knew he couldn't stop Shuichi from petting him and wouldn't try to stop him. He was still a little scared, but has a crush on Shuichi, even though he would never admit it. He then buried his head into Shuichi's hand, Shuichi sticked it in with Kokichi while he was being embarrassed. </p><p>Shuichi then proceeded to cup Kokichi into his hand and move him to his pants pocket. Kokichi flushed dark red and made surprised sounds as Saihara was rubbing up and down his back in a comforting way, his hand gently cupping Kokichi as his thumb continues to softly rub up and down Kokichi's back. Then Shuichi proceeded to continue walking as he was petting Kokichi.</p><p>*************************TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY DISCORD**********************</p><p>Shuichi finally got to the school entrance, when all the sudden, "Hey Shuichi." Said the voice. Shuichi then turned around to see.... Rantaro and Kaede.</p><p>Shuichi tightened his grip on Kokichi as they approached, "On hey guys. Wanna see something cool?" They shrugged and said sure. "Well then meet me in the back of the school in 10 minutes."<br/>
The moment Kokichi heard those words, he froze up. He knew what Shuichi ment, and he was terrified. He gulped as he started to try and escape, but Shuichi's grip was too strong. "Stop struggling my love, it will be fine. If they even try hurting you, they will regret it." Shuichi tried reassuring him in his weird, sorta nice way. Kokichi stopped struggling and accepted his fate.</p><p>                                          10 MINUTES LATER...</p><p>The three students and hidden borrower were all at the back of the school, and Shuichi had started to move his hand to his pocket as he asked his friends to not be rude in any way, shape, or form. They were a little confused, but nodded anyways.</p><p>Kokichi felt Shuichi wrap his fingers around him gingerly, pulling him out of his pocket. "This is Kokichi, and he is my... Friend." Shuichi said, holding Kokichi on a flat hand.</p><p> Kokichi started backing into Shuichi's chest as Kaede and Rantaro were getting closer to him, trying to figure him out. Shuichi all of the sudden put a hand over him, covering him from their eyes. "Stop scaring him you assholes." Shuichi said, clearly angry.</p><p> "Sorry dude but see that thing is pretty weird, you know? I mean it looked like a tiny person." Rantaro said, getting a glare in return for his choice of words. </p><p> "Never refer to him as an it again. Understand?" Shuichi said, his voice getting deep and like an endless sea of darkness. Kokichi felt scared but greatful that Shuichi stood up for him. Shuichi tightened his grip as he felt more angry, and Kokichi felt like he was loosing air as it was squeezed out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>